


Assemble!

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Crossdressing, Gen, Hunting, Post-Game, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 784Regina has never really considered what she wanted of her life; has never been sure what it was she wanted to do when she became of age. But she knows what she’s going to keep doing until she does know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moving away from all the sadness of the last part!

If there’s one thing that Regina’s never really thought much about, it’s her own future. Usually, by the time you’re a teen you start planning for what you want to do once you’re considered to be an adult. But Regina’s never really thought on it for long. She’s always just gone along with everything; never really sticking to anything and attempting to be as knowledgeable as she could get without her head cracking from the pressure.

She’s learned to wield a sword (coz her Dad wanted her to be able to protect herself, just in case), and after a bit of practice, she was fairly decent at it. But she also figured out soon that she wasn’t too bad with guns and polearms, either, and then she tried her hand at daggers, and hey, that worked out fine. Great swords were a bit _too_ clunky for her taste, but sure, if there was nothing else available, she’d take one. Plus she was pretty quick on her feet, which helped with dodging any claws and teeth coming at her.

With a bit of difficulty (and a lot of help from Libri) she’s also managed to get most of Eos’ history down pat. The Empire’s still a bit of a sore subject, but she knows most of Lucis’ and Accordo’s history. They’re currently trying to get a grasp on Tenebrae’s history, but with the region having been under Imperial control for so long, much of its original history was almost entirely wiped clean. Which is a pity, because the little she _did_ learn was very interesting.

Now Regina’s no fool; she knows that, one day, she’ll be an adult, and she’ll have to figure out what it is she wants to do with her life. However, despite all the options available to her, she has no idea what she wants to do. Fishing’s an option that her Dad’s often proposed, and while the idea is nice, she’s not so sure if that’s what she wants to do exclusively with her life. She’s sure that, eventually, she’ll want to do something else, and so the idea is pushed to the back of her mind.

She still has a good year to figure out what it is she wants with her life, so she might’s well do what she likes and go through her life with a smile.

 

“Right! Time to make tracks!” Regina calls out with a laugh as her Black Chocobo takes off dashing down the dirt road before strafing hard left. “Chop-chop, Domi!” she shouts after when she spots who’s running behind.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Dominatio calls back, his own Mauve Chocobo hurrying to catch up.

“I shall go on ahead!” Libri states as she passes Regina on her Red Chocobo.

Ternio is laughing from the back of her Blue Chocobo as she follows right after. “Damn, the weather’s nice today! Love it!”

It’s been a long while since they’ve all been on the road together, without any adults watching over them from a distance. And sure, Terry was technically already an adult at 21, a good 4 years Regina’s senior, but she was still behaving like the wild, brash teen she’d been ever since Regina’d first met her at the age of 6.

And being out in the open with friends like this is _very_ refreshing as their Chocobos run through the woods of Duscae’s eastern region, the wind blowing through their hair and generally messing up whatever prim-and-proper look that Iris had tried to get them to agree to upon leaving Lestallum for Wiz’s Chocobo Post, from where they had saddled their respective Chocobos and simply rode off.

As they continue onward, though, Regina almost feels bad for telling her Dad only the half-truth of what they were planning to do. She’d told him they’d be going around Duscae on a ‘girls only’ camping trip. Of course, he’d given Domi a small glance, but he’d accepted that the fair-haired teen was coming along in the end.

And sure, the camping _is_ part of their plan… but only a part of it.

“It should be in this area!” Libby is calling out suddenly after they’ve been on the road for, maybe 20 minutes?

“Cool! That took barely any time at all!” she says with a small smirk, and she feels her body thrumming in excitement. When Regina looks at her friends, she can tell they’re equally excited (even Libby, even though she won’t show it). After all, your first hunt only comes once, right? “You girls ready?!”

“Hah! I was _born_ ready!” Terry laughs out.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Domi calls with a firm nod.

Libby merely hums as she adjusts her glasses. “Let’s not waste more time, shall we?”

They follow the road for a little longer, and then finally have their Chocobos stop so that they can move in on their target with a little more stealth. They carefully maneuver through the trees and bushes, making sure to keep the noise to a minimum and to make it sound like it’s a natural sound.

They’re all dressed well for the occasion; light and easy clothes, but tight enough to allow for the fabric to not catch onto anything.

Regina’s wearing long pants that hug her legs firmly, her boots clasped shut around the pants legs, while her dark gray shirt is tucked into her pants, her Dad’s old jacket slung around her shoulders and wearing her traditional fingerless gloves on her right hand. Of course her bangs are still hanging in her eyes, but she doesn’t care; she can see fine, and the back of her hair is lightly styled up and back, with the rest of it hanging down in her neck and along her shoulders.

Ternio’s wearing some easy jeans that allow for just the right amount of movement she needs, and her tank top ends just above her bellybutton, with her sleeveless jacket reaching just past her ribs and hugging her chest a little _too_ much (in some people’s opinions), with her sneakers barely making a sound along the grass. Her short hair still hangs in red curls around her ears, just barely long enough to not be a bother just yet.

Libri’s wearing knee-length shorts and a long-sleeved shirt (seriously? Why?), as well as her usual red scarf/cape, even though everyone was saying it could snag onto something. She also carries a supply bag along her waist, which was actually resting on her rear end, but this never did seem to bother her one bit. Her light brown hair was secured in a simply, but loose bun at the back of her neck, only a few stray, stubborn strands slipping loose to land on her face.

Dominatio seems to be the only odd one out, and not just because he’s the only boy in the group (even if you can’t tell from afar), but because he’s wearing a short, dark purple skirt that’s attached to some loose shorts that allow him some easy maneuverability, his tank top just barely passing his ribs, with his dark purple denim jacket (which is just as long) zipped up only one fourth of the way to barely reach the middle of his chest, while his heeled boots easily reach up to his knees and seem to perfectly hug his curved legs. His hair’s secured in its usual braided style, with one single braid resting on his shoulder at all times, and a purple Moogle-shaped hairpiece rests along his left temple.

Nothing about their attire gives away what it is they truly came out there to do, and that’s perfectly fine. That’s exactly what they want, after all.

And finally, they reach the area and they all crouch down as they take in the beasts strutting about like they own the place. Regina snorts as he watches the Spiracorns walking about, even as she reaches to the side and tugs her sword from its sheath along her back. She snaps it up and unfolds the blade with a quiet click, curling her hand around its handle properly so she doesn’t accidentally hit the trigger. She’s not even sure whose idea it was to come up with the idea of a “gunblade”, but she’s come to like the idea enough to warrant a purchase of said blade.

“Blazefire Saber” was what the shopkeeper had called it, she believed…

Ternio pulls out her spear from where it’d been secured across her back, lightly spinning it between her fingers as she rolls her shoulders. Libri is adjusting her glasses as she considers the entire situation (twice, Regina’s sure), before she finally pulls out her daggers, adjusting her grip until they rest securely and comfortably in her hands. And Dominatio already has his hands on the two guns resting in their holsters along his hips, fingers placed along the barrel just above the trigger, needing to only slide down a little to land on said trigger.

“Ready?” Regina asks softly, her voice a mere breath of wind.

Her friends don’t answer verbally, but they all nod wordlessly.

“On three… one… two…”

The second until the last word seems to last almost three times as long as Regina’s fingers tighten on her weapon and she breathes in a breath of fresh air.

“ _THREE!!_ ”

Domi instantly pulls out both guns, slips his fingers onto the triggers as he stands and then he shoots while the others dash in from all sides. The shots hit one of the Spiracorns to the temple and the neck, and while it definitely hurts it, it isn’t even to take down such a large beast. It whinnies and turns on Domi, but when it does, Terry has already kicked off of the ground and is coming down on its back, spear first. Sadly, she’s just short of her mark, and while the blade rips through the skin, it doesn’t do nearly as much damage as she would’ve liked.

She has to jump back and avoid a nasty kick from the beast’s hind legs, while also swiveling out of the way of the one rushing her from the side. Thankfully Libby is there to shift the focus of one of them to her, while Domi finally comes close and starts to fire shot after shot, with every shot hitting its intended target. And every time they tried to go for him, Libby and Regi were there to pull their attention away from the gunner.

Regi, meanwhile, is dodging and weaving while snapping her blade out at the daemons when they miss her by a hair. As one of them lunges for her, she jumps back in a backflip, snaps her blade in half with a flick of the wrist and pulls the trigger, firing a shot at the beast’s leg. It’s now cripple and it snorts as it tries to move without stumbling, but she darts forward quickly.

Unfortunately, it still has enough power to get up and turn and snap its legs out, and she can’t dodge and she chokes on her breath as she’s flung backwards from the kick to her stomach, rolling with a half-cry because she’s trying to catch her breath again after that. Regi’s quick to leap to her feet again, though, and this time, as she runs, she catches a familiar presence from beside her and she smirks.

With practiced ease she reaches for the side as she tosses her blade over, catching Domi’s gun as he catches her sword. Domi twirls on his feet with the ease and grace of a ballerina, bending his back a full ninety degrees as he arches the blade around and drags it along the daemon’s neck, and as it turns to him, it gets an eyeful of a bullet that Regi releases at point blank and it releases a scream-like noise as it staggers back and onto its back. Regi grabs Domi in mid-twirl and easily spins him to a stop before they step back and throw their weapons back their respective owners.

“Nice one, Dom!” Regi laughs as she easily dodges to the side of another Spiracorn.

“Not too bad yourself either, love,” Domi says with a giggle as he twirls his gun around his finger before he casually but sensually blows the smoke from the barrel – right before he aims his gun behind him and blindly shoots at the Spiracorn that had been barreling at him, after which he easily spins out of the way with a cheery giggle.

Regi laughs at the fair-haired boy’s obvious amusement, shaking her head briefly before she jumps right back into the fray. She barely dodges one of the beasts as it snaps its head out at her, almost spearing her on its spiral horn.

“Beg pardon, Regi,” a calm voice quips from behind as there’s a brief touch at the back of her neck, and she responds instinctively as she ducks down while reaching back and pulling Libby over her back into a full spin along her back. The bespectacled girl’s feet slam into the daemon’s skull and knock it off its original course enough that Libby can bury one blade into its neck, while Regi spirals over her back in turn and then drags the blade firmly and deeply across its stomach, causing blood and entrails to start dripping out.

“Perfect execution,” Libby says as she briefly adjusts her glasses after she’s pulled her dagger back out.

“Flawless,” Regi laughs as they spin away from each other to avoid one of the other Spiracorns. However, it suddenly changes course halfway past her and dashes for her. “Oh _crap!!_ ”

“Going _DOWN!!_ ” Terry’s voice suddenly says as she appears from the side and swings out her polearm at the beast’s front legs at just the right timing that it stumbles and spins head over heels, giving Regi enough time to dodge it properly. As she spins, though, she snaps out her blade a tears a deep, bloody gash along the beast’s side.

Terry laughs as the Spiracorn collapses with an agonized whinny. “Think he’s got two left feet?”

“Two left hooves more like!” Regi corrects with a laugh of her own, as they rush right back into the fray.

 

“Yahoo~” Domi cheers as the last Spiracorn drops to the ground, its head almost completely severed from its neck, bullet holes riddled over its neck and side. “We did it!”

“Hell yeah we did!” Regi laughs as she surveys the landscape around them. Where there had once been a herd of Spiracorns making the area unsafe and acting like they owned the place, there were now only the dead corpses of said Spiracorns, bleeding out from the multitude of wounds inflicted by the small group. “And it’s hardly noon yet. Hah!”

Terry gives a laugh of her own as she secures her spear along her back again. “Was there ever any doubt we couldn’t do it?” she quips with a cheeky grin as she begins to stretch her body out properly. “Not bad for our first hunt, eh?”

“Regina,” Libby says suddenly, pushing up her glasses a little. “One of them kicked you, did it not? Are you feeling unwell?”

Regina blinks curiously before she snorts. “No, course not,” she chuckles. “It’s just a kick; it’s not like they actually managed to tear through skin.”

“Regardless, the kick might’ve left some damage in its wake. I say we find a haven so we can ascertain you are, indeed, fine.”

“Oh come on, Libby,” Regina whined. “I feel _fine_. The most it’ll do is that it’ll leave a bruise, meaning I have to keep wearing long shirts for a while. Big deal.”

Domi cocks his head curiously, making his one stray braid tumble a little along his shoulder. “Are you sure?” he asks, sounding a little worried. “What if… maybe… the kick ruptured your stomach or your kidneys or—”

“Domi, _c’mon_ ,” Regina laughs softly. “Quit being such a doom-thinker. I’m fine!”

Libri scoffs a little at the words. “Well, then you’ll have no problem if I examine the point of contact, hm?”

Regi sighs and rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t object to the idea and instead reaches for her shirt, tugs it out from her pants and then lifts it up to show off her well-toned stomach, which is steadily starting to darken from the bruise she had already predicted earlier. “There. See?”

Libby steps up to her and begins to prod and move her fingers along her bare stomach, and Regina is fighting the urge to flinch away because even if it doesn’t hurt much, the skin is bruising and that still causes some mild discomfort. But she _does_ jump back when Libby’s fingers trace the scar running along her abdomen just above her hips.

“Not the scar, Libby!!”

“Ah… apologies,” Libri apologizes sincerely.

The exchange makes Terry laugh, but Domi looks a little worried. “Are you sure you’re okay? It didn’t… tear it, did it?”

“That’s not how scars work, you silly nilly!” Regina laughs as she tucks her shirt back in her pants. “Anyway… we’ve cleared the hunt. So let’s go fetch our reward, shall we?”

The others laugh, each in their own way—Libby chuckles politely behind her finger, Terry laughs loudly and openly, and Domi giggles from behind his well-manicured hand—before they follow after her to get back to their Chocobos. Once they reach the large birds, they spend a moment to pet their steeds, before climbing on their backs and starting off for the Coernix Station of Alstor, from which they had originally accepted the hunt a few days prior to the planned trip.

And as they go, they’re all laughing and racing each other along the road, along the untrodden earth, jumping along the fences and just having the time of their life.

Regina’s sure her Dad would have a thing or two to say to her if he _ever_ finds out she went out on a hunt without informing him that she’d even been considering it, but for the moment, all she focuses on it the moment; laughing and screaming for joy with her three best friends in the whole world.

Even if she ends up being grounded for life, her Dad will never be able to take this moment away from her; the moment she and her friends assembled their little group as a true unity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, teens will be teens.
> 
> Anyway, if any of you have something you want to see in this series, leave a review with the request on any of the stories and I'll see if I can work with it in the story I have in my head.


End file.
